


we can make our own light

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: But also, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluffy, High School AU, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, M/M, Slow Burn, and funny, angsty, hopefully, ish, ish?, might add more characters so dont worry!!, minor relationships w nct hyungs, you'll just have to wait and see ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck smiled, then sighed. “I just wanted to test the waters, ya know? You would think the three of us would become best friends, but I guess not.”Renjun scoffed. “Well, now its official: The Big Lee’s are to never interact ever again.”or;lee donghyuck is one of the three most popular boys (aka 'the big lees') at nchs. it's his duty to keep the artists away from the jocks and nerds, but donghyuck was never too good at following orders.





	we can make our own light

**Author's Note:**

> ummm i suck at summaries yiKes lets hope my writing makes up for that!!
> 
> but uh yeah i literally just started writing and posted a 2k work like,, monday lol but uhhh yeah here's my new and v first multi-chaptered fic!! not sure how long its gonna end up being hehe i was gonna write the whole thing and theennnn publish it but i couldn't wait and wanted to see if it would get a good reaction first >< (ew omg i hate emoticons just [enter cross-eyed tongue out emoji])
> 
> um but yeah here she is,,, enjoy ? pls ?
> 
> OHHH btw this is unbeta-ed,,, um if u wanna be my beta bc i have no friends to help me,,, hmu pls,,, you'll uh,,, get spoilers lol

Donghyuck was well aware of the fact that he was popular. He had his doubts at first, but after comparing his number of Instagram followers with Renjun (which was double Renjun’s ten-thousand), he realized how high up the social ladder he was. He didn’t necessarily join theater with the intention of becoming a high school celebrity, but he wasn’t complaining.

The thing with NCHS? There were three types of students—you were either a jock, an artist, or a nerd. Within each of those groups was the “queen bee,” as Jaemin liked to call it; a leader of sorts. For the nerds, it was Jeno Lee. The jocks, Mark Lee. And the artists, evidently, had Donghyuck Lee.

(“Oh my god, all three of your surnames are Lee.”

“I’m aware, Nana.”

“‘The Big Lee’s.’ Rulers of Neo Culture High. I _have_ to write an article about this!”)

Logically, Donghyuck assumed that being popular would mean he’d be able to interact with the other two Lee’s—more specifically Jeno; Donghyuck didn’t _do_ airheaded basketball players. During the first week of sophomore year, Donghyuck mustered all the courage he had (not too hard, considering his confidence was higher than Jeno Lee’s grades) and sat across from the latter at his lunch table, squished in between Jungwoo Kim and Jaehyun Jung.

Worst mistake of his life.

Donghyuck was known to be an over-exaggerator—he was a _performer,_ what do you _expect_?—but this, _this_ he could not makeup. The moment he sat down, the entire cafeteria fell dead silent, to the point where he swore he could hear everyone’s heart beat at a faster rate. They all looked so… angry, as if he had just messed with the order of the universe. Donghyuck looked at Jeno, then at the rest of the cafeteria, then back at Jeno, and gulped. 

Jeno Lee was voted best smile three years in a row in middle school (he lost second best in ninth grade to Mark, ahead of none other Donghyuck himself, who was third). Not only did he have the brightest smile, but a _consistent_ smile. Seriously, it was like the opposite of an RBF; it was an RHF—Resting Happy Face. No one had ever seen him _not_ smiling.

No one except Donghyuck, who received the most blank expression from Jeno he had ever seen, _ever_. 

After what seemed like hours, Donghyuck cleared his throat. “Oops,” he muttered to the still quiet cafeteria, standing up with his tray. “Silly me, my table is the _third_ one from the lunch line, not the second.” He shook his head and chuckled awkwardly. Donghyuck was _never_ awkward. He hated it.

He excused himself and started to walk over to his table, hoping things would go back to normal once he sat down there.

But he had forgotten something—another Lee.

The oh-so handsome, oh-so athletic, yet not-so graceful Mark Lee, who (fortunately) missed the entire scene while he was buying food from the lunch line and (unfortunately) tripped on air (???), him landing on Donghyuck’s chest and his food straight onto Donghyuck’s favorite Michael Jackson shirt. Mark was lucky the he had hours of experience of standing still, otherwise he would have been livid.

Okay, well, actually, he still _was_ livid. He often forgot the details, but he remembered screaming something along the lines of “you absolute blockhead” and “how does the captain of the basketball team fucking _trip_ on fucking _nothing_ ” and “this is a disrespect to the king of pop” and “those won’t be the only nuts that get crushed” before Jaemin hurried to his side and dragged him to the restroom, holding Donghyuck’s “first-aid kit”—concealer, lip balm, mint chewing gum, and an extra set of shirts and ripped jeans.

Three minutes later, he strolled out of the restroom back into the cafeteria (yes, they _still_ had said _nothing_ ), his signature smirk resting on his face, wearing a white Privé shirt tucked into black ripped jeans, and sat down next to Jaemin at their table. He looked around at everyone’s shocked faces and snorted.

“Don’t you people have lives to attend? Carry on.” And just like the disciples to Jesus, they all turned back to their tables and began to chatter, the cafeteria returning to its normal volume.

“What just happened?” Renjun wondered aloud.

“Hyuck restored the balance of the universe just as quick as he destroyed it,” Jaemin replied, immediately bowing to Donghyuck. “We are not worthy.”

Donghyuck smiled, then sighed. “I just wanted to test the waters, ya know? You would think the three of us would become best friends, but I guess not.”

Renjun scoffed. “Well, now its official: The Big Lee’s are to never interact _ever_ again.”

Jaemin frowned. “Okay, Donghyuck and them I understand, but maybe Jeno and Mark could end up getting along.”

“Are you _kidding_?” Chenle Zhong, Donghyuck’s favorite freshman, squeaked. “Did you not hear about second period? Mark almost punched Jeno in the face for accusing him of cheating just because he got the highest score on the geometry test!”

“Damn. I regret calling him a blockhead now. I got a seventy on that test.” Donghyuck rested his chin on his hand, staring at Mark, who was trying to stop Lucas Wong from shoving a spork down his throat. “Anyway, Renjun’s right. People can’t handle the clash of cliques, so we all gotta stay away from the nerds and jocks.” He turned to the people at his table. “Got it, kids?” Everyone hummed in agreement, and he grinned.

“Great. Party at Angel’s tonight. You know who to invite.”

 

For the rest of their sophomore year, The Big Lee’s made sure that neither their groups nor themselves ran into each other. It was pretty easy, considering how busy they were, shooting hoops, practicing piano, and… studying, Donghyuck supposed. The only problem was the Angel Diner, the high school students’ primary hangout. However, it was quickly solved as each clique took over a certain third of the diner. Even the owner, Mr. Moon, made sure to direct each newcomer into the right booths.

And so, there was finally peace again at Neo Culture High. That is, until the very first day of junior year.

“I feel weird,” Donghyuck stated as he sat down next to Renjun in AP Physics, his first period. Jaemin slapped his back.

“Don’t worry Hyuckie, you’re probably just worried about junior year. I mean, they do _say_ it is the hardest.” Donghyuck shook his head.

“No, like, I just have this strange… inkling,” he said slowly. “That… that something big is gonna happen this year. And, I can’t tell if it’s good or bad.” Jaemin glanced behind him and his eyes widened.

“Oh, its bad. It’s very, _very_ bad,” he whispered, nodding towards the door. Donghyuck turned around and gasped.

“Oh god. Not Mark Lee.”

“Alright, kiddos.” Mr. Byun clapped his hands. “Welcome back! Don’t get _too_ comfortable, because this year, we are going to have _assigned_ lab partners!” The whole class groaned. “Yup, that’s right, _and_ in alphabetical order of last names, too. Alright, table one is Jason Adams and Vernon Chwe, table two is…”

“I can’t believe this. You’re the only person in this class I talk to. I’m supposed to rely on _you_ to make new friends. I can’t do this without you!” Renjun cried. Donghyuck forced down a smile. It was no surprise he decided to join drama club with him this year. “I can’t. I _can’t_!”

“Table seven, Hyunjin Hwang and Renjun Huang.” Renjun gasped in horror.

“He paired me with _him_!? I can barely talk to a normal person, how am I supposed to communicate with one of the hottest boys at NCHS? _And_ he’s a jock!” Donghyuck couldn’t hold in his giggle.

“Junnie, chill, seriously! It’s only physics,” he said with a shrug, leaning back on his chair and tipping it slightly.

“Table ten, Donghyuck Lee and Mark Lee!”

“ _Wha—_ ” Donghyuck tipped his chair back further by accident and fell flat on his ass. Renjun smirked.

“Oh em gee, Hyuck, chill, ‘it’s only physics,’” he mocked as he walked over to his assigned lab table. Donghyuck covered his face with his hands.

“Mr. Donghyuck! This is a prime example of why we do _not_ tip our chairs; it is actually the very _first_ rule in here. Speaking of which, rule number two…”

“Need a hand?” Donghyuck uncovered his face and saw Mark standing above him, a soft smile on his lips and his hand out. He rolled his eyes and reached for Mark’s hand, gripping it tight. Mark pulled him up without any effort and all of the sudden Donghyuck was pressed right against him.

Mark blushed and let go of his hand, sitting at the table and patting the seat next to him. Donghyuck sat next to him, trying his best to act unbothered when in reality, his mind was running at a hundred miles per _minute_.

 _He’s a jock he’s a jock he’s a jock he’s a jock_. Donghyuck sighed as he glanced over at Mark, making eye contact. _It’s gonna be a long year._  

 

**_unknown (maybe:mark?)_ **

_hey_

_its mark_

_just making sure this is THE Donghyuck_

_Lee and not a rejection hotline_

_Hello. You have reached the Rejection Hotline._

_lmaooo jk it’s hyuck_

_*donghyuck_

_whatever_

_lol_

_great! we should probably start planning_

_to get together after school to work on_

_Mastering Physics_

_yeah ofc_

_icb byun really gave us an group assignment on the_

_first fckn day of school_

_i know, right? haha_

_anyway, where do you wanna work? my_

_place or yours?_

_idrc_

_actually, let’s do ur place_

_my room is a mess right now_

_scripts everywhere_

_getting ready for the fall musical?_

_Grease, right?_

_um, yeah actually_

_how did u know_

_oh, uh_

_wild guess lol_

_anyway,_

_tomorrow_

_my place at 4?_

_sure_

_cool_

_see you tomorrow, hyuck_

_*donghyuck, sorry_

_don't worry about it :) hyuck is ok_

_see ya_

Donghyuck set his phone down on his nightstand, then cursed. “Shit, I don’t have a ride this week.”

**_mark lee_ **

_hey, mark?_

_uh, sorry to bother, but my parents are out of town_

_and my brother has afternoon classes_

_so i don’t think i can make it_

_oh, that’s okay,_

_I can give you a ride_

_just wait for me at the gym tomorrow_

_i have practice until 3:30, if you don’t mind_

_watching_

_or I mean you don’t have to watch_

_but you know_

_yeah_

_oh_

_um_

_sure_

_cool_

_thanks_

_night_

_of course_

_goodnight donghyuck_

_*hyuck_

Donghyuck put his phone back on the nightstand and settled into his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“A drama kid waiting for a jock after practice?” He scoffed. “That’s a social disaster waiting to happen." He yawned. "And a problem for Future Donghyuck to worry about." He cuddled his pillow and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> i hate people who text like mark, like-- mark bby ily so much but,, "haha",, sis,,
> 
> also why was this fiVE whole pages on word and literally,, nothing on here rip :(
> 
> n e ways leave kudos or don't idk but at least comment if it was ok??? or sucked lol
> 
> andddddddd question of the day: can u figure out where the title is from? ;) (hint: its an hiiiiiighly underrated nct song)


End file.
